Shota Distractions
by longlostwriter
Summary: A series of one-shots depicting the troubled lives of Rei Ryugazaki and Rin Matsuoka as they deal with their shotas.
1. The Fight

**A/N: Story is inspired by art done by tumblr user lexxerduglas.**

"Matsuoka!"

Rin looked up, the towel on his head sliding down as he met his coach's eyes.

"Someone named Ryugazaki is here," he said, gesturing over his shoulder to where the pool door was. Rin's eyes narrowed as he stood, tossing his towel on the bench. He quickly pulled on his trackpants and slipped into his shoes, grabbing his jacket on his way to the door. He was unaware of Nitori's gaze, following his every move. Who was this Ryugazaki person? What did they want with senpai?

He furrowed his brow, determination etched in his face. Maybe this stranger has an answer to why Rin has been so distracted lately. He was such a talented swimmer; there was no need for him to be so hung up on his old teammates!

Nitori followed the redhead outside, keeping his footsteps quiet. Rin was pulling his jacket over his muscled shoulders when he caught sight of his visitor.

An unknown voice broke the silence. "Rin-chan-san, yes?"

Nitori poked his head outside, but couldn't see past Rin's tensing frame.

"It's you," he growled, turning his body towards the stranger.

Nitori nearly squeaked in fear, clamping a hand over his mouth. Since when could Rin-chan sound so terrifying!? The silence stretched onwards, making Nitori's stomach squeeze in discomfort. The stranger broke the silence again.

"I need to talk to you."

"So," Rin replied, his voice much calmer now. "What do you want?"

"I have two questions for you," the man named Ryugazaki began.

"Huh? What are they?"

"Then here is my first question…"

Nitori swallowed hard. This couldn't be good.

"Why did you suddenly decide to swim in the relay?"

Rin shifted, speaking with confidence. "I changed my mind. You came out here to ask me that?"

"That answer does not convince me," the other replied. "You've been fixated on racing Haruka-senpai all this time. Your reason was because you couldn't move forward until you defeated him."

Nitori's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Didn't senpai already win against his friend Haruka?

"And in the last tournament, you beat him," Ryugazaki continued, answering Nitori's unspoken thoughts. "Doesn't that mean you achieved your goal?"

"My goal isn't to beat Haru," Rin snaps. "And it's not to win tournaments in this country. I aim higher. My goal is the world."

"The world?" Ryugazaki says, sounding confused. "Very well. Moving on to my second question.

_Oh no_, Nitori thinks, peering around the doorframe once more to try and see whom this invading force is.

"How do you feel about Haruka-senpai?"

"Huh?" Rin's body stiffens as the other explains.

"In grade school, you and Haruka-senpai were close rivals. I saw old pictures of you guys when we were at Coach Sasabe's house. You used to smile all the time with Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai, and Nagisa-kun."

Nitori's heart skipped a beat, making his chest ache in a way he has never felt before. Senpai has never smiled around him before.

"The four of you were always together and having fun. So what made you change after going to study abroad?"

The silver-haired boy craned his neck once more, trying to see past Rin's muscular frame. He was just as interested in the conversation as the guy asking the questions.

"Why didn't you contact Haruka-senpai, or any of the others after you returned to Japan? What happened while you were abroad?"

Rin's fist clenched as the man continued.

"You used to be good friends, so why? You swam in a relay together, so why? You must've been thrilled about swimming in a relay with them!"

Nitori watched as Rin's frame began to shake with rage, his fists tightening.

Ryugazaki's voice became desperate. "Aren't you the one who understands more than anyone how great that relay was?"

Suddenly, Rin lunged forward.

"Shut up!"

Nitori could finally see the situation better, and recognized Ryugazaki as being one of the members on the Iwatobi team. He was Rei, their butterfly swimmer.

"I let you talk, and you think you can spout all the stupid logic you want?" Rin snarled. "Why do I have to explain myself to you!?"

_Should I step in?_ Nitori thought, watching the situation unfold with wide eyes.

Rei straightened his glasses, looking effortlessly calm before he replied. "Because I'm a victim."

Nitori never thought he could relate to someone more than in that moment. He bit his lip as Rei continued. He explained how even though he swam a relay with Iwatobi, the team still talked about senpai.

"Rin-chan! Rin-chan! Rin-chan!" he mocked, spitting out the name as if it were poison on his tongue.

"That's not my problem!" Rin yelled.

"Like hell it's not!" Rei cried in return, lunging for Rin. He grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, pinning him against the brick wall.

"Senpai-!" Nitori began, hurrying to step in between the rivals. A hand suddenly clamped down over his mouth, and he felt himself being pulled backwards into the bushes. He fought against the grip, his cries muffled under the palm of the stranger's hand. Nitori was spun around to face a blonde haired boy with dark pink eyes.

"Shh!" he hissed, still keeping his hand firm on Nitori's mouth. "Keep quiet! They can't know we're here!"

"You're from Iwatobi," Nitori whispered when he was finally granted his speech.

"Yes, I'm Nagisa."

"Bastard!" Rei's insult caught their attention, and the pair of boys peeked around the bushes to watch the fight.

"It's your fault Haruka-senpai stopped swimming!"

"Huh?!" Rin pushed back, his face contorted. "What are you talking about?!"

"Haruka-senpai felt guilty about beating you in middle schoo!" Rei shot back.

Rin's face fell, and there was a brief silence where the rivals started at each other, breathing heavily.

"So why are you people acting this way?" Rei shouted. "I don't get it!"

Rin's face remained still, emotionless.

"You beat Haruka-senpai in your last race! Isn't that enough!? Why are you swimming in a relay now?!"

Behind the bushes, Nitori was frantic.

"Oh no!" he groaned. "It looks like Rei-kun and senpai are about to get into a fight!" His hands were pressed to his face in shock. He turned to Nagisa, who was watching with a straight face. "What should we do?!"

"Hmm," Nagisa mused, a finger tapping thoughtfully on his chin. "I have an idea." His eyes were sparkling as he stood up from behind their hiding place, earning a squeak in surprise from Nitori. He grabbed the silver-haired boy and pushed him into the open.

"'What are you-?" he began to protest, but Nagisa silenced him by pressing his hands against his mouth again.

"Just trust me," he said, as he began unzipping his jacket. He turned to Nitori and unzipped his too. He then grabbed his shoulders and pulled him forward roughly.

"Touch me," he said quietly, his voice urgent.

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Nitori quickly wrapped an arm around Nagisa's neck, resting a hand on his exposed skin. Nagisa was much more bold, grabbing Nitori's ass in one hand and running the other down his bare chest.

"Rei-chan, Rin-chan!" Nagisa called, pressing his head to Nitori's, keeping his gaze on the fighting pair. "Please stop fighting!"

Rei and Rin turned they heads to the voice, and they blanched in shock, their mouths falling open at the sight before them.

Nagisa stroked Nitori's chest again, ignoring the other's feeble attempts to push him away.

"You're upsetting your shotas," the blonde purred, his voice lustrous. "If you don't stop, we're going to have to comfort each other…"

If Rei and Rin were able to move that fast in the pool, they would've set a new world record. Rin snatched Nitori away from Nagisa, throwing him over his shoulder and storming away. Nitori looked up from his new position, watching Nagisa wave cheerfully while being carried away by Rei.

"See you later, Nitori-chan!"

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! If you see any mistakes please don't hesitate to let me know, and I'll update.**


	2. The Tiny Speedo

**Rei & Nagisa**

* * *

Rei had no idea how it happened.

Sure, the evidence was there – clear as day; a large tear down the length of his speedo, rendering it unusable. He clutched the spandex, running his hands down the fibers of the tear, trying to figure out if it was a product defect or something else. The edges of the tear were jagged, indicating that it had either been snagged on something sharp, or cut on purpose.

Rei sighed, dropping the suit on his bed. If he didn't find a speedo to borrow, he would have to miss practice today, meaning that he would have to face Coach Sasabe to explain himself. Or worse; he would have to face Gou. Rei shuddered, hoping that he could find a suit in time. He wasn't exactly sure if he had the funds to buy a new suit just yet. Perhaps Makoto would be able to lend him something? Or Haru-chan; he had plenty of spares.

"Rei-chan!"

Nagisa bounded into Rei's room, his blonde hair ruffled from the wind outside. A huge smile donned his boyish face, and his eyes were glinting with an emotion Rei wasn't familiar with.

"Are you ready to go?" the blonde asks eagerly, tugging on Rei's sleeve.

"I can't swim today," Rei states matter-of-factly, adjusting his glasses. "My suit has a tear."

Nagisa drops his magenta eyes down to Rei's bed, staring at the ruined swimsuit. His face is blank for a moment, but then he shrugs, happiness washing over his features once more.

"I always carry an extra suit," he says. "You can borrow it for today."

Rei blanches. "Won't it be… too small?"

"No, Rei-chan!" Nagisa pouts, straightening his posture to make his frame look much larger than it really was. "We're about the same size."

The blue-haired teen drops his gaze to Nagisa, who still stands about a head shorter, even on his tiptoes. He huffs, knowing that arguing with Nagisa will get him nowhere. He zips his backpack and throws it over his shoulders, adjusting the straps.

"Let's go then," he grumbles. "We can't be late for practice."

"Yay!" Nagisa cries, running full-tilt towards the door. "Hurry, Rei-chan!"

* * *

"_This _is the suit?!"

Nagisa stands before Rei in the locker room, holding the tiniest piece of spandex Rei has ever seen in his entire life. The blonde's face is unreadable, though that glint in his eyes is forever present.

"C'mon, Rei," Nagisa prompts, holding the suit out to his teammate. Rei recoils away, fearing it would scald him should he dare touch it.

"I can't wear that!"

Nagisa giggles, and tosses the speedo at Rei's face. "You've worn smaller ones, I'm sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Rei sputters, snatching the suit off his face and adjusting his glasses over his blushing face.

Nagisa pretends he didn't hear him. "I'll see you in the water!"

Rei is suddenly left standing in the empty locker room, holding Nagisa's teeny tiny speedo.

_It's just for this one practice,_ he tells himself as he strips down. _Just wear the suit, and then go buy a new one after school_. He finishes changing and stows his belongings away, slowly shuffling out to the pool deck, clutching his swim cap and goggles in front of his… _ahem._

"Ooooh!"

Nagisa's polite little voice calls to him from the pool. He is perched on a starting block, watching Rei stumble over to the water. "It looks good on you, Rei-chan."

"Shut up," the blue-haired swimmer replies, sliding into the pool to avoid ogling eyes. Unfortunately for him, Makoto was under the water when Rei got in. The brunette breaks the surface and immediately tugs his goggles off his face, giving Rei an incredulous stare.

"What on earth are you wearing?!"

"I think it suits him," Haru comments nonchalantly, dangling his toes into the pool.

"Just wait till Gou sees him," Nagisa gushes.

Rei's buries his face in his hands. "Can we please just continue with practice?"

"Why aren't you guys swimming?!" Gou's shrill voice breaks through their conversation as she strides towards them. "Never mind—" she huffs angrily, casting a glance to the clipboard held firmly in her hands. "We'll practice diving today. Rei, you start."

Rei's face turns white in horror as his teammates begin laughing; even Haru cracked a small smile. Gou is looking impatiently from one swimmer to the next, waiting for an explanation. Before she can butt in, Rei clambers out of the water, tossing his goggles on the pool deck as he walks away, leaving the last shred of dignity he has behind him. Nagisa watches amiably as Rei stomps to the locker room in the dainty pink speedo, blue stars littered across his rear.

"Still think it was a good idea?" Makoto asks, glancing up at Nagisa. "I mean, you did ruin his only suit."

The blonde nods, eyes fixated on Rei until the door closes behind him. "He'll forgive me," he decides with a giggle.

"I'm not so sure about Gou, though…" Haru warns, slipping on his goggles and diving into the water to avoid the raging redhead.

* * *

In the end, Nagisa ended up needing to swim three 1500m sets as punishment. He accepted the task with no complaint. After seeing Rei's ass in that cute little speedo, nothing could damper his mood.

**A/N: If anyone has any prompts/ideas they'd like to see me write, let me know!**

**I'll keep adding to this as I get more ideas. I'd like to stay focused on Rei/Nagisa, and Rin/Nitori. Smut will stay to a minimum, but I don't mind adding little hints here and there. *wink wink***

**Also, 10pts to whoever knows where I got the inspiration for the tiny speedo!**

**Thanks for reading guys!**


	3. The Awkward Hug

**A/N:** **Some mild ep. 12 spoilers in this one!**

**Nitori & Rin.**

* * *

Every Thursday, there is a joint practice for the Samezuka Academy and Iwatobi High School swim clubs. On this particular Thursday, the practice was being held at the luscious indoor pool at Samezuka. And though no one dared admit it, everyone secretly preferred it to Iwatobi's pool.

The swimmers are normally divided into lanes based on speed, but this practice was reserved more for simply enjoying each other's company and gaining a friendly level of competitiveness between the teams. Makoto insisted that the trivial bickering and the subtle splashes throughout the practice were all positive encouragement. Rei, after being on the receiving end of Rin's powerful kick, disagreed wholly. "_No one splashes that hard on a flip-turn!"_

Regardless of the tension that built throughout the practice, everyone was able to remain civil until the time trials at the end of the evening. This gave each team member an opportunity to shine, and to race against friends. Haru and Rin were always last to race, and usually stayed behind after practice to compete over and over again, until their skin becomes wrinkled and the water too chilly for comfort.

Today's practice was nearly over. The last few sets were dwindling down; some swimmers had even started to pick teams for the relay time trials afterwards. Nitori and Nagisa were side-by-side, chatting as they did their laps with kickboards.

"Soooo…" Nagisa prompted, his voice rising as he dragged out the syllable. "How are you and Rin-chan?"

Nitori smiled, quickly looking away to hide the blush on his cheeks. "He talks a lot more. And he seems happier. But…"

"But?"

He turns to meet Nagisa's magenta eyes, the corners creased with worry. He sighs and looks away again, this time to look at Rin. He was standing with Haru, tugging a swim cap over his head as the other protested weakly.

"He's definitely happier," Nitori continued. "But he still doesn't seem as interested in me as he is with Haru."

"Ah," Nagisa said, understanding. "Rei-chan felt the same way when we talked about Rin." He took a pause in conversation as they reached the wall, kicking off to continue their laps. "But that doesn't mean he doesn't care."

Nitori huffed, kicking a bit harder as his frustration bubbled. "What happened, though? Rei-chan still gets a lot of attention."

"Yeah. He's hard to ignore." It was Nagisa's turn to blush.

"How did he do it?" Nitori asked, surprising Nagisa a little. "I mean… What makes him interesting to the rest of the team?"

The blonde giggled, waiting to speak as they turned at the wall once more. "They forget about him sometimes. I have to be there to remind him he's special."

Nitori opens his mouth to once again ask for advice, but Nagisa cuts him off.

"Compliments work well. Oh, and hugs! Rei-chan loves hugs."

The other teen ponders over this information. "I see," he finally says. "I'll try that with senpai!"

"Do it!" Nagisa encourages, flashing him a bright smile. "Rin-chan is sure to like it."

The pair finishes the last of their set in silence. _This had better work_…

* * *

The locker room is nearly empty as Nitori stalls, trying to eat up as much time as possible so he can get Rin on his own. Unfortunately, Rin and Haru were having a lengthy conversation about their streamline positions, and if they were being effective or not.

"No," Haru repeats calmly, reaching up to straighten one of Rin's arms. "Put your hands here. And your arms need to be closer to your ears." Rin adjusts his position. "Yes," Haru compliments, stepping back. "That's it."

"Thanks, Haru." Rin drops his arms and smiles at his friend. "It's nice to have someone to talk to, and get some advice."

Nitori glowers in the corner, having enough of the conversation. He walks over to the pair and almost steps in between them. He looks up at Rin with doe eyes, his bottom lip turned into a small pout.

"Rin-senpai, do you have a minute?"

"Uh… Y-yeah," he mumbles, turning to Haru. "A minute, please, Haru?"

He leaves without a word, leaving the others alone. At that moment, Nitori suddenly realizes he has no plan.

"What's going on?" Rin asks, momentarily startling Nitori.

"I just…" he rubs the back of his neck, searching for words. "Just wanted to ask… No – I just wanted to let you know…"

"Ai," Rin says with a hint of a smile, dropping a hand to his friend's shoulder. "You can tell me."

Wordlessly, Nitori lunges for Rin, wrapping his arms around the bare, muscular chest. Rin is frozen in place for a minute, but he returns the hug anyways, albeit feeling quite confused.

"Senpai—" Nitori gasps, pulling away from the hug, "I just wanted to remind you that you're special. Bye!"

He turns on his heel and dashes out of the changeroom before Rin can even begin to wrap his head around what just happened. In the hall, Nagisa is waiting patiently, leaning casually against a wall. He straightens when he sees Nitori running.

"Eh? What happened?"

Nitori breathes heavily, taking a moment before he replies.

"It went well."

* * *

Later that night, Nitori is alone in his dorm room. Rin has yet to return from practice with Haru. _Did I do something wrong?_ he wonders, sitting on the edge of his bunk, letting his legs swing back and forth. _Maybe I acted too soon?_

The door suddenly opens and Nitori jumps down from his bed to meet his roommate.

"Rin-senpai!" he says quickly. "About what happened earlier, I—"

His rambling is cut off by Rin's crushing hug. Nitori gasps, but quickly wraps his arms around Rin, breathing in the smell of chlorine from his jacket. When he's finally released from the redhead's grip, both of them are smiling.

"Thank you, Ai. I really needed that." Rin sits down on his bed and pats the space beside him, beckoning Nitori to join him. "It's great to be friends with Iwatobi again," he explains. "But I still need a good friend on my own team, and I was too caught up in the past to see that you've been here all along."

Nitori is speechless, blushing furiously as Rin reaches an arm around his waist, bringing him in for another hug.

"So…" Rin says after he finally lets go of Nitori. "What do you say to a game of cards before bed?"

In the hours that followed, the pair sat together on Rin's bunk, playing cards and talking about their triumphs and failures in their swimming careers to date. Time trickles by and as the night steadily grows darker, Nitori's eyes start drooping and his head begins to bob with the telltale signs of sleep. Rin guides him to lie down, and Nitori is snoring by the time his head hits the pillow. Not wanting to disturb him, Rin pulls his blanket over the small frame and tucks him into bed.

"Goodnight, Aiichiro," he murmurs, watching his friend's peaceful slumber. "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Nitori and Rin had a rocky start to their relationship, you can't expect them to fall right into being perfect friends, right? You gotta give Ai credit though, bold move hugging a shark like that ;)**

**Edit: fixed some names!**


End file.
